Primavera
by Cerezo de Luna
Summary: Las marcas de alma están tan prohibidas, como la magia. Morgana lo sabe. Sin embargo, Camelot puede ser el lugar donde romper las leyes sea lo mejor que te ha ocurrido en la vida. (#AU) [Romace]


**_Disclaimer_**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la BBC. Yo sólo los tomo prestados, para este reto.

**_Nota_**: Este fic participa en el Reto #6 "A flor de piel**_"_ **del foro **"Un Pequeño Rincón"**

•Me ha tocado: Hortencia: gratitud/Lavanda: pureza, frescura, calma.

**_Fandom_**: Merlin (BBC)

•Palabras: 2058

**_Advertencia_**: AU dentro del canon.

**'Primavera****'**

—One-shot.

Morgana había guardado con recelo su marca de alma.

Generalmente, en especial entre la nobleza, las marcas podian manejarse de dos maneras: como bendiciones de la magia que mantiene el mundo unido, destinadas a ser tratadas con importancia sobre cualquier tipo de alianza entre reinos... o como una maldición.

Por supuesto que bajo el régimen xenofóbico de Uther Pendragon y sus ridiculas prohibiciones sobre magia; Morgana supo que esperar, apenas se hizo visible una pequeña hoja verde sobre su cadera.

Lentamente, y con ayuda de su cáracter, se libró de criadas demasiadas chismosas que parloteaban sobre la vida en el castillo. Se ajustó a hacer sus propios deberes domésticos, ignorando los ataques de furia de su tutor y las miradas excepticas de Arthur. Hasta que esté último, se ganó su confianza para ser la única persona en saber sobre su marca.

Era lo suficientemente lista, para saber que si alguien más lo descubria, su posición como protegida se acabaria. Uther la casaría con el primer imbécil con tierras vistozas y seria el fin. Jamás tendria a una persona tocada por la magia bajo su mismo techo, aunque fuera a quien decía amar como una _hija_.

Y Morgana LeFay, no era la clase de mujer que sería esposa de adorno. Maldita sea, ella dominaría el mundo si quisiera.

Aunque actualmente, lo único que quería era ocultar la flor que marcaba su piel y seguir siendo testigo del cortejo más ridiculo jamás visto.

¿Por qué no podia conseguir esa diversión, entonces?

—¿Has visto a Merlin? Debía estar para el entrenamiento hace media hora.

Arthur era responsable de frustar su novela de cada día, si tan solo dejara de comportarse como un tonto y pusiera a funcionar su pequeño cerebro bajo esa mata de cabello rubio.

—¿Perdiste a tu _querido_ otra vez? Ya era bastante malo que no respetes los pasos de cortejo, y ahora lo pierdes.—Chasqueó la lengua, cruzando sus brazos con joyas finas— Generalmente es mala señal si el futuro Rey, no es un buen estratega.

Por supuesto que conseguió el tono rojo, y la mirada de hielo de Arthur antes deque volviera a pelear, cubriendo su vergüenza.

Era adorable. Un poco.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas? Dios, en serio. Vas a meterme en problemas si alguien escucha.—A pesar de estar enfadado, se sentó junto a ella, en los escalones del patio interno—No es un juego, Morgana. Merlin puede ser llevado a la pira por eso.

Los ojos de la dama, vieron a través del tono grave del principe. Arthur podía ser un presumido, pero seguia siendo el mismo niño valiente y dulce que sabía su secreto y juró protegerla de todos.

—Deberias decirle, de todas formas.— Pateo su pie con suavidad, mirando como su vestido morado contrastaba con las botas de combate de Arthur— Es tan claro como la luz del sol, idiota. Y no soy la única en notarlo. Los caballeros hablan por lo bajo, aunque tendria más temor de que Sir Gwaine de tomará esto como un juego.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Merlin es apuesto.—Le dio una sonrisa llena de dientes.

Sin embargo contrario a sus predicciones, Arthur alzó una ceja y pellizcó su mejilla. Le dio un manotazo para que la soltara, escuchando una risa pequeña a cambio.

—Tomaría tus concejos, pero si los aplicaras a tu caso.

Eso no tenía sentido. Y como tal, Morgana giró los ojos exasperada dejando al principe de Camelot hablando con el aire.

Ella no tenía un caso. No en concreto. Solo una hortencia rosa marcada en su piel, floreciendo lentamente.

Su destino estaba en algún lado.

Arthur sólo trataba de molestarla.

Y fue cuando atravesaba las puertas del médico de la corte, para recoger su pócima para dormir, que encontró a la joven morena con rizo salvajes y su marca ardió como el fuego.

*~*~*~*

Gwen no sabía mucho sobre marcas. Su hermano no poseia una, al igual que sus padres. En su pequeña aldea tampoco se reportaron casos parecidos.

Cuando se mudaron a Camelot, después de la muerte de su madre, aprendió sobre las duras leyes de Uther y como todo aquello relacionado con la magia era maligno.

Pero ella no escucho más que un discurso plagado de odio y miedo, por lo tanto mantuvo su secreto a salvo. Y pronto olvidó que lo llevaba justo en su muslo derecho.

Una preciosa espiga. _Lavanda_.

Fue en su curioso encuentro con Merlin, que servia a la casa real, que su marca comenzo a latir.

Era tenue, nunca doloroso. Como una caricia repetida cada vez que rondaba los pasillos de Camelot y visitaba a Merlin para tomar el té o tomar sus clases con Gaius.

Nunca se le habría ocurrido hablar del tema, si Merlin no hubiera sufrido ese accidente cargando mazos y escudos. El pobre tenía un par de contusiones que debian tratararse, incluso con Gaius fuera del castillo. Gwen como estudiante del médico era la ideal y Merlin aún con la cara roja por sacarse la camisa, aceptó la ayuda.

Fue cuando notó la _espada_.

Una fina espada de diez centimetros, justo en medio de los ómoplatos de Merlin. Una marca.

—Tú...

—Eres la segunda persona que lo sabe. —Él se inclinó sobre la banqueta de madera, sus codos sobre rodillas y la cara escondida. Tratando de hacerse pequeño— Por favor, no le digas a nadie. Es peligroso.

Quizás fue el tono, o el estremecimiento de Merlin bajo la idea de ser perseguido, pero Gwen por primera vez decidió compartir su secreto con otra persona.

Y justo cuando con delicadeza, giraba a Merlin para mostrar su marca, Lady LeFay abrió la puerta.

Su expresión escandalosa no fue buena señal

*~*~*

Arthur era listo. Lo era. No importaba que tanto Morgana le dejara en ridículo en sus conversaciones o en partidas de cartas. Era listo y con buenos instintos.

Quizás no tan perspicaz en temas del corazón, pero trabajaba arduamente para resolver el problema. Y vaya si necesitaba trabajar.

Merlin era un problema con mayúsculas. Y orejas grandes.

Y un idiota.

Y un hechicero

Y lo amaba. Como mucho. Mucho incluso si no tenía una marca que concordara con su pequeño _dragón_ oculto en su cintura. Una fortuna que sólo apareciera luego de su cumpleaños número trece.

Morgana no había sido la única en guardar el secreto. Menos la de construir una reputación quisquillosa con sus criados. Aunque al final, Arthur cedió a los deseos de su padre.

Pero eso trajo a Merlin.

Y podía decirse que era lo mejor hasta ahora.

Porque seguir a Morgana, quien osaba dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, y ver la escena que estaba montada en el territorio de Gaius, fue demasiado.

¿Quién era la muchacha bonita, que alzaba su falda? ¿Y por qué Merlin, jodido _Mer-lin_, estaba sin camisa?

Bueno, la vista era tentadora. Esa era la parte buena.

Que Morgana se desmayara, la parte no tan genial.

~*~*~

—¿Entonces no vas a revelarle nada a tu padre?

—Creo que merezco un poco más de crédito, Merlin.

Bueno. No era algo común ver como su alteza, alias asno real, dejaba todas las maravillas del mundo noble para socorrer a una dama y calmar a otra con gentileza inesperada.

Quizás en verdad Merlin podía sentirse un poco mareado por el revuelo y Arthur ocupado cuidando a Morgana, quien seguia pálida y a duras penas se sentaba en la cama que ofreció. Pero lo que realmente lo abrumaba, era esa sensación picante en el aire, de magia que llamaba.

Era diferente a sentir su marca latir. Porque lo había sentido en ocasiones, cuando estaba demasiado agotado u había usado suficientes hechizos para cuidar a Arthur del villano de turno. Ahora sin embargo, se sentía como magia que tensaba el ambiente.

Casi como si estuviera tropezando con una linea ajena. Como-

—Oh. OH. Gwen, tú-

Y su valiente amiga, estaba parada justo en el marco de la puerta, con los nudillos blancos en un puño y labios que se mordian en el borde.

Entonces Merlin, volvió su vista a Morgana con los dedos retorcidos y las mejillas que adquirian un tono más rosado.

Vaya.

Era la primera vez que contemplaba una unión.

—Necesito que me acompañes Arthur, ahora.

~*~*~

Morgana había guardado con recelo su marca de alma.

Pero supo exactamente que toda su cautela y precaución, no la prepararon para el detalle que olvidó por completo. Un detalle crucial.

_Unión_.

—¿Se siente mejor, mi señora?

Ella tenía los ojos más dulces y el cabello más hermoso que había visto. Su piel brillaba con un resplandor suave, mientras sus mejillas adquirian un tono de rubor que podría envidiar. Su figura grácil se deslizó con cuidado hasta permanecer a su lado, de pie junto a la cama.

La falda de su vestido seguia desaliñada y sus tobillos lucian encantadores.

Morgana creia que el karma tocaba su puerta ante el pensamiento. Arthur jamás sabría nada de eso, o perdería su reputación.

—¿Mi señora? Quizás deba traer un poco de agua...

—No, por favor. Quédate.

Oh. Esas no eran sus mejillas calentandose. No. No para nada. Ella no hacia esas cosas.

—Yo- Si me permite, quisiera preguntar algo.—Alzó sus ojos con mayor cuidado a la voz dulce y la muchacha pareció resuelta.—¿Le gustan las flores silvestres?

Fue como una descarga de electricidad justo sobre su cadera, la marca ardió de nuevo con fuerza de mil soles. Morgana dejó escapar un jadeo por la sorpresa, mientras la belleza de rizos susurró en respuesta.

—Porque... si me permite.—Una mano curtida, tomó la suya con infinita tenura. Su corazón se aceleró mientras sentia que una sonrisa se abría paso por sus labios— Mi nombre es Guinevere, mi señora. Y mi flor predilecta son las hortensias.

Morgana dejó salir una risa acuosa, antes de entrelazar sus dedos con Gwen.

*~*~*~*

—¿Entonces sabias que ella tenía una marca?

—Desde pequeños. Lo ocultó mientras creciamos, fue por su seguridad.

Merlin pareció asentir, mientras daba vueltas entre los estantes llenos de frascos extraños de Gaius. Lucía bien aún con la camisa abierta, su cuello estupidamente terso y el hueco de la clavícula revelado.

No sabia como estaba logrando no comenzar a usar palabras embarazosas ante ese despliegue de belleza, pero Arthur resistia.

Era un caballero ante todo. Y que Morgana lo torture hasta la muerte con comentarios subidos de tono, si perdia la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

—Gwen es su alma gemela.—Las mejillas afiladas se marcaron ante la sonrisa que regalaba—Ellas...

—Son destinadas.

Hubo un segundo en que Arthur bajó la mirada, pensando en leyes y batallas que quedaban por librar, que perdió como su sirviente le miró.

—Será un secreto.

—Hasta que cambien las cosas, lo será.

Esta vez, Arthur no perdió detalle de la forma en que _su_ Merlin resplandeció ante la promesa.

Alguien debía decirle que el dorado de su ojos, era precioso.

~*~*~*~

—¿Entonces, ellos son almas gemelas?

Gwen parpadeó ante la sonrisa torcida de Morgana. Aún temblaba por estar en su regazo, pero la calidez de sus manos unidas le recordaba que era real y no había impedimentos para esa postura.

Morgana seguia riendo, elaborando bromas para el principe. Mientras tanto, era indescriptible la sensación de paz que las rodeaba.

Gwen la miró, tan valiente para aceptarla sin condiciones. Y con un temple admirable cuando declaró que las mantendría a salvo. Sin pensarlo, sonrió y depositó un beso casto en la mejilla de su amor destinado. Morgana la sostuvo con más fuerzas murmurando que jamás había sido tan feliz.

Con algo de fortuna y magia, permanecerian juntas. También apuntaron, hacer bien a la humanidad uniendo a los dos tontos más grandes de Camelot.

Pero por ahora, estar en los brazos de la otra era recompensa suficiente.

_Sus almas florecieron lentamente hasta que la piel se volvió primavera._

:

[•FIN•]

**_Nota:_** Esto fue escrito en cinco horas. Desde celular. Con el reto al limite, porque asi hago las cosas (de mal) y no sé como sigo viva. Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen mis errores ortograficos. Edición constante.

_Flores:_

_ *Hortensia, ademas es gratitud en cuanto a todas las emociones sentidas. Ademas de belleza y abundancia._

_*Lavanda, es pureza, realeza (refinamiento) paz y curación._

Seguramente no entre en el reto, pero me divertí bajo presión :P

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

Buenas vibras a todxs (ﾉ*ヮ*)ﾉ:･ﾟ


End file.
